Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communications environments, particularly mobile wireless environments. Data traffic has grown extensively in recent years, which has significantly increased the demands on network resources. As the number of mobile subscribers increases, efficient management of communication resources becomes even more critical. In some instances, stray session requests for a user can occur due to delays in a node in a network or within the network itself. The stray session can cause valid session information for the user to be improperly overwritten or improperly handled within the network. Accordingly, there are significant challenges in handling stray session requests for users within the network.